


No Retreat

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Your mistakes follow you.





	No Retreat

You felt foolish for what you had done, not only the one night stand but the note on pillow. It was all so sleazy and cliché that you could’ve kicked your own ass. However, he was so beautiful that you left the bar with him, waking up to feel like a total idiot the next morning.

Luckily, you had not really shared any personal information, only asking questions about him before the inevitable happened and your chemistry completely took over. Roman Reigns would be leaving town with his company again, and he would never have to give you a second thought.

You had gone home long enough to shower and get into uniform; you had a long shift at the diner before you went to your night class. You had fun last night, but you were paying for it today. Working the tables with ease, a little pep in your step despite your exhaustion, you were making the kind of tips that allowed you to have a sick day.

You are so busy that you are given another table; you don’t even bother to check out before approaching, “What’ll it be?” The second your eyes travel up from your notepad to find his stunned dark eyes awaiting you, so stunned you fail to notice his two buddies sitting at the table with him. You immediately regret your greeting, “Uh—hi.”

Roman eases back in his chair, wetting his lips, “Hey.”

Clearing your throat, you try to focus on your notepad, “Could I get you all started with some drinks? Coffee, orange juice, soda?”

“I’ll take the strongest coffee you have.” You glance up to spot his buddies from the bar, the one with sandy blonde hair rubbing his temples as he leaves his darkest shades on, “In fact, could you just pour the pot into my mouth?”

You stifle a laugh, writing it down, “Strong coffee, got it. Anything else? We got a hot cake special today.”

“Hmm, you do?” Your eyes reconnect with his, and you hate the way your body wants to move to him – by some magnetic force; Roman hands you his menu, tilting his head, “I’m ready to order.”

———————————————-

You duck out back, behind the diner, and try to catch your breath; luckily, a co-worker had picked up delivery to their table. Ripping your ponytail down, you inhale a deep breath as you run your hands into your hair.

You shut your eyes, only to immediately be confronted with thoughts and images of the night before. His hands left a distinctive pattern on your skin, especially your hips where he helped you to find his unique rhythm; your shoulder was still sore from where he sucked on you so hard you were sure you’d lose skin. Your eyes fly open, realizing that man is only feet away and not a figment of your imagination yet.

“So, you’re gonna ditch me a second time?” His tone sails on a laugh leaving his lips, and you are suddenly confronted with his dark gaze once more, “I don’t get any say in this?”

You feel the need to defend your own honor, hanging your head in shame as the blush warms your cheeks, “I—I’m sorry. I’m clueless about what I’m supposed to say. I know you’re probably used to women throwing themselves at you, but I’ve never done anything like that. I—I guess I was so worried about every other thing in my life that an attractive man and sex just seemed like a natural solution.” You look up just as he’s closed the distance between you, concluding, “I’m just making a bigger idiot out of myself, aren’t I?”

Roman shakes his head, tunneling his hands into your hair and placing a soft kiss to your lips – praying he could silence you for just a minute long enough to have a conversation. When you lean into him, seemingly using him for support, his arms loosely hug your waist, “I’ve never really done anything like that. Yes, women may have offered, but you were the first to get my attention.” His eyes captivate you, making sure you can’t escape if you wanted to, “If you had given me a chance, I would’ve told you all this. Thank God, Dean needed hangover food.”

You chuckle at this, realizing how plain you must look in your uniform, “I am beyond embarrassed about my departure and this awkward moment now.”

Roman rubs your back, carefully suggesting, “So, let’s make this right. I stay in town tonight, we go on a real date, and maybe you forget how we met…only that we did.”

You bite your lip, backing out of his hold and straightening out your appearance, “I have a night class after work. I—”

“That’s okay. You’re worth the wait.”


End file.
